winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Payback
Payback is the 14th episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 66th episode overall. It was preceded by Point of No Return and followed by The Island of Dragons. Plot Everyone is sad that Tecna is trapped in the Omega Dimension. Timmy is determined that she can be saved, but the portal is closed forever. The Winx decide that without Tecna to make the team complete, the Winx Club should disband - but only after they destroy Baltor. Faragonda says that Baltor must be punished, but if they strike in anger, the Winx could be the ones destroyed instead. Baltor goes to Planet Oppositus, where opposites exist in perfect harmony. Baltor absorbs the power of the planet's scrolls for power, thus ending everything being opposites and making it rain. The Winx sneak out to go to Cloud Tower and get revenge on Baltor. Icy and Darcy are annoyed by the zombie witches, while Stormy enjoys messing around with them. Baltor puts an Oppositus spell on Stormy, so she acts the opposite of her usual evil self, calling her a loser and seeming to favor Icy over the others. The Winx arrive and transform, demanding to know where Baltor is, and Stormy, under the influence of Baltor's spell, tells them where to find him. Bloom, Flora, and Musa fight Baltor, and Bloom shoots him in the face with a fireball, blasting him against the wall. Stella and Layla find Griffin in her cell and try to release her, but due to Baltor's spell on the lock their spells are reflected back at them. Musa and Flora attack Baltor, but he counters their attacks, trapping Musa in a silent orb he got from a planet about silence, and trapping Flora in a barrier of darkness he got from the Under Realm. Baltor tells Bloom that he cast a spell to trap Miriam, and Oritel tried to save her but he destroyed them both. In a rage Bloom shoots dragon fire at him, but Baltor uses the opposite spell to turn the fire into ice and send it back at Bloom, freezing her. Stella relases Griffin with fairy dust. Stormy returns to her old self. Stella and Layla fight the Trix, and Griffin sends the Trix to the Detention Dimension. Faragonda and Saladin arrive to help take Baltor down. Flora and Musa are released from their imprisonment, and try to release Bloom, but Baltor blasts them with a dark energy wave. Then Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin arrive and fight Baltor while Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla release Bloom with fairy dust. The ice turns back into fire and knocks Baltor to the ground. Bloom wants to stay and fight Baltor, but Faragonda says they can't beat him this time, and Stella teleports them out right before the Trix return, having cheated their way through detention, only to get hit by Baltor's attack intended for the Winx. Faragonda tells Bloom she can become stronger by going to Pyros, the Island of Dragons. It is a dangerous planet and she could be killed, but she is willing to risk the danger if it means defeating Baltor. Baltor tells the Trix to bring Bloom to him. Faragonda teleports Bloom to Pyros. Sky and Brandon arrive at Alfea. Sky tells Stella and Flora that after the spell on him was broken, Diaspro was banished from Eraklyon forever. He wants to apologize to Bloom for what he did under Diaspro's spell, but Flora and Stella tell him where she is and the question is if she's coming back. Notes *Bloom goes to Pyros *Diaspro is banished from Eraklyon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3